


Nuptials, Sentiments, and Regrets

by markaleen



Category: Taxi (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, alex and elaine are implied but it's really about alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Alex and Elaine's conversation on the way home from Cathy's wedding.
Relationships: Elaine Nardo/Alex Reiger
Kudos: 1





	Nuptials, Sentiments, and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything for Taxi but inspiration suddenly hit. Pretty much just an Alex ramble with some implied Alex/Elaine :)

Alex sat back in the cab and undid his tie. It was nice being a passenger for a change. After a trying day and one too many dances, neither he nor Elaine wanted to do any amount of walking to get home. The wedding had been beautiful regardless of the tension and confrontations with Phyllis. It was wonderful to see Cathy again, too. It was hard to believe this was only the second time seeing her since she was a baby. Now she was grown and on her way to beginning a family of her own. Though he'd never admitted it aloud, it made him sad to think he'd never truly get to know his grandkids. Heck, he barely knew his own kid. He didn't regret much in his life, but this was a big one.

Still, he wore a sleepy smile. Cathy _had_ invited him. Phyllis or no Phyllis, knowing his daughter wanted him there and to be apart of the ceremony meant more than all of the birthdays and graduations he'd missed.

"Aren't you glad you crashed the party?" Elaine asked, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah," he mumbled in reply. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Cathy is beautiful. And so sweet! I guess that shouldn't come as a surprise though given her father."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex said, "Oh yeah? I thought you said you've assumed all this time that I was a heel who abandoned my wife and daughter."

A bit guiltily, Elaine said, "All those years ago. Before I knew you. You're still one of the sweetest guys I know."

"Given your taste in men since I've known you that's not much of a compliment."

Rolling her eyes, she surrendered. "All right, I had that one coming."

Alex chuckled. "But yes. She is a wonderful girl. I wish she were in New York to stay."

"Any chance you could visit her in Brazil?"

Now he scoffed. "Please. Could you afford that fight? Even with two jobs?"

"I see your point," she sighed.

The cab drove on in silence for a couple of minutes. Elaine had nearly dozed off when Alex spoke again.

"You're real lucky, Elaine."

"Why is that?" she questioned, picking her head up from against the window.

"You're getting to watch your kids grow up."

Unsure of how to respond, Elaine shifted in her seat so she could rest her head on his shoulder. This, of course, made Alex realize the depth his comment carried.

So, he backtracked. "I mean, you're not gonna see them one day fifteen years later and realize how old you've gotten."

Not much better, he decided after.

"They still grow up before you know it. I tell you, being with them everyday ages you faster." Her tone was light, sensing his discomfort, but her heart still ached for him – especially knowing now that Phyllis had walked out on him.

"I'll buy that," he played along. "Still… until a couple of years ago, when I thought back on my time with Cathy it felt like only a few years had passed. She's married now. Next time I see her I'll be staggering through the door with a walker."

"You don't know that. Now that she's grown she might come to New York again. You've been in touch more. It hasn't been fifteen years since you saw her last, either."

"And still, those two visits equaled to maybe an hour. I spent more time with Phyllis at the wedding."

"Did you two at least work anything out?"

Not wanting to divulge too much of what'd happened between them, Alex shrugged. "Guess so."

"Maybe things will change. Keep writing and calling her when you can."

"I know."

Unable to ignore his pessimistic tone, Elaine said, "You never know."

Before Alex had a chance to rebut, the driver said, "First stop."

"That's me," Elaine replied. "Are you okay, Alex? Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something?"

"Don't worry about me," he said with a smile. "All things considered, it was a good night. I'm glad you talked me into it."

"Given I was right about this, don't you think you should believe me when I tell you things will only get better from here?"

He couldn't stop his smile from widening. "You can't _always_ be right."

After opening her door, she turned back to him. "And yet I _always_ am." Quickly kissing his cheek, she finished, "Goodnight, Alex."

Nodding his goodnight, he told the cabbie to wait a moment until she got in safely. He waved his hand when she disappeared behind the door, sitting back again and enjoying a few minutes of silence to gather his thoughts.

How did she do it? Without even trying she could always make him spill his guts. It was an annoying trait. And yet, he couldn't deny that tonight had been one he would cherish. Not only because of Cathy's nuptials and… well, whatever happened with Phyllis, but also because it was the only time he'd ever be in the same room with the three most important people to have ever come into his life.


End file.
